


Gonna Make You Sweat, Gonna Make You Groove

by kashmir



Series: Cop AU [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-18
Updated: 2006-09-18
Packaged: 2017-10-09 01:50:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kashmir/pseuds/kashmir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen singing has an unexpected affect on Jared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gonna Make You Sweat, Gonna Make You Groove

**Author's Note:**

> Set in my [Cop AU 'Verse](http://kashmir1.livejournal.com/tag/cop+au+verse) but you don't need to read it to follow this story.... We blame this whole thing on Jensen and his singing. Huge thanks to [](http://arabella-hope.livejournal.com/profile)[**arabella_hope**](http://arabella-hope.livejournal.com/) for the super-speedy beta. SMOOCHIES! Love to [](http://teffy.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://teffy.livejournal.com/)**teffy** \- I can't wait to porn with you again. ;)

They were on their way to Boston for a weekend. Just... a weekend for the two of them. It had been six months since that night in the locker room and Jensen was head over heels for Jared. The feeling was mutual and as he drove, humming along to the classic rock station, he reached out and squeezed Jared's thigh, getting a smile and a squeeze back.

Things were good.

Just then 'Free Bird' came on and Jensen reached over, turning the volume up a notch. He didn't realize he was singing along until Jared spoke up.

"Dude. You've been holding out on me. I had no idea you could sing," Jared said, an unreadable smile on his face.

Jensen felt himself blush as his mouth clicked shut. He was shy about singing in front of people and the fact that he'd just done it in front of Jared without thinking spoke volumes about the level of comfort between them.

He stuttered a little. "I-it's nothing... I just... You know... Just. Not a big deal."

Jared slid a little closer to Jensen on the bench seat of the car. "No... no, I think it is, Jensen." Jensen stole a quick glance at Jared and was shocked by the look of pure lust on his face.

"Jared...." Jensen started to say. But he never got the chance to finish.

The firm pressure of Jared's hand along his stomach, just above his belt buckle, made him grip the steering wheel even harder and he tried desperately to keep his eyes on the road.

"You're gorgeous when you do that. When you sing." Jared murmured into his ear. "Makes me want you so much."

Jensen shifted, sinking down into the seat, practically offering his hips up to the teasing touches of Jared's hand. "What?" He questioned, his voice definitely not as steady as it was a moment ago.

"You heard me." Jared breathed against his skin. "I want to hear more, Jensen. I want you to sing to me..." His fingers slid down over the zipper of Jensen's pants and he pressed his palm against the growing hardness of Jensen's cock. "...while I touch you."

Jensen inhaled sharply. He shot another look at Jared. "Jare, man... you can't be serious..."

Jared smirked and pulled his hands back into his own lap, where he was sporting a noticeable bulge himself.

"Serious as a heart attack, Jen. Come on... lemme hear you."

Jensen blushed furiously but he started singing again, voice tremulous at first but the more he sang, the stronger it got.

Jared slipped his large hand back into Jensen's pants and his voice quavered for a moment before he got control of it again. Jared, the bastard, just smiled against his skin and started to suck and nibble on the corner of Jensen's jaw, the one spot that was guaranteed to drive him wild.

Jensen's jaw dropped open as he groaned, but as soon as he stopped singing to make the needy sound, Jared moved his hand away.

"Told you not to stop." Jensen could practically hear the smirk in his voice.

"C'mon, man." Jensen whimpered, feeling the flush spread across his cheeks. God, when had being humiliated become such a turn on?

"Keep. Singing." Jared told him again, nipping at his cheek.

True to his word, just as soon as Jensen let his voice flow back into the chorus of the song, Jared's hand plunged into his pants and circled around his cock.

Jensen tried not to whimper but it was damn difficult. He kept singing, never having realized before just how damn long 'Free Bird' was. His hips were shifting and arching into Jared's sure, tight grip.

Jensen clenched the wheel tighter as Jared got more aggressive with his touch, thumb rubbing the head of his cock on every stroke, fingers teasing his balls.

He crept closer and closer to the edge, hips lifting into Jared's possessive touch and voice quavering a little on some notes. He could feel Jared's gaze on him, knew he was watching him so damn close and he let another whimper escape, only to lose Jared's hand once more.

Jensen didn't complain this time, just started singing again. The song on the radio switched then, from Skyrnrd to Zeppelin's 'Black Dog.'

"Oh, I think you're gonna to have to pull over." Jared said with a growl and Jensen could feel him shifting next to him.

Jensen slowed down, pulling the car onto the shoulder of the highway.

"What do you mean? I-" He broke off when he turned and saw that Jared was rubbing his other hand against the front of his own pants, practically hunched over trying to achieve the right sort of friction he needed.

_Fuck_. Jared was getting off to the sound of his voice.

Jared's eyes were pleading and he didn't need to say anything this time for Jensen to start singing along to the radio again, voice raspy and strained as he came, voice cracking while trying to hit one of the high notes.

It took a minute for Jensen to collect himself after he came. But when he did, he focused right in on Jared's frantic motions and low whimpers. He leaned over, crooning softly in Jared's ear as he batted his large hands away, replacing them with his own.

Jensen kept singing to Jared, voice strong and steady and oozing sex now that all he had to focus on was getting Jared off.

Judging by the writhing and swearing that he was doing, it wouldn't be long. Jensen watched Jared's face, watched the flush spread over his cheeks and stroked just that much harder, sang that much lower into his ear.

Jensen wanted Jared to come so hard Jared thought he was dying.

Jared's hands settled around Jensen's neck, pulling Jensen down to him, arching up. Jensen knew Jared could feel the vibrations in his throat, the sharp inhales as he took quick breaths, between the stretches of lyrics.

Neither of them would never hear this song again without getting hard.

Jensen kept singing as Jared came, voice a low rumble, stroking until Jared whined a little, pushing at his hand to let him know it was too much. Jensen pulled his hand out, smirking a little at the blissed out look on Jared's face.

The song switched to a commercial about a car wash and Jensen shut the radio off.

"You okay there Jared?" He asked, wiping his hand off with a napkin.

"I'm okay. More than okay." Jared sighed, smiling lazily. "Jesus Christ, Jensen..." He trailed off, his hands reaching up to grip the front of Jensen's jacket. He hauled him down and crushed their mouths together.

Jensen stretched out on top of him, pushing Jared until they were both laying, somewhat awkwardly, across the front seat. He nibbled on Jared's chin.

Jared arched under him, hands slipping beneath the light olive green jacket Jensen was wearing to run his warm hands up and down his back. Jensen hummed into his mouth in approval and shifted, rubbing his half hard cock against the come on Jared's stomach where his shirt had ridden up.

Jensen pulled back to whisper against Jared's lips. "We're never gonna make the check in time at the hotel if we fuck along side the road too."

"I don't care and neither do you." Jared countered, lapping at his palm before reaching down to stroke Jensen, smearing him with spit and his own come. "I need you inside me," he said with a tilt of his chin that was clearly a challenge.

Jensen wriggled, trying to push his pants and Jared's out of the way.

He finally managed to succeed just as Jared was about to drive him out of his mind, wiggling and writhing underneath him, hand tormenting his cock.

"Dude... knock it off or all you're getting is some spit and my fingers. Please tell me you have lube SOMEWHERE," Jensen muttered, leaning down to nip at Jared's neck.

Jared laughed, he couldn't help it, and he reached into the pocket of his jacket. "I always come prepared." He pressed the small tube into Jensen's hand.

Jensen smirked down at him. "What a good boy scout you must've been."

Jensen slicked up two fingers, leaning down to nip at Jared's bottom lip. "This is gonna be fast and messy, Jare. I can't wait..."

Jared just whimpered and arched his hips into Jensen's touch. "Just do it," he hissed, fingers digging into the flesh of Jensen's ass.

There was barely enough room in the front seat of the car. As it was, Jared was pressed against the passenger door, his hips at the edge of the seat. Jensen practically had to kneel in the floorboard in front of him, rubbing a soothing circle on Jared's lower belly with one hand, while sliding two fingers into him, stretching him open.

Jared grabbed Jensen's wrist, pulling his fingers out. "Enough... fuck me already, Jensen."

Jensen nodded, hands shaking a little at the desperation in Jared's voice and he slicked his cock up with lube, settling between Jared's legs and slowly, slowly pushing inside, his breath leaving him in a rush.

Jared panted, his sighs turning into groans when Jensen started moving. "Fast and messy, Jen. You promised me."

"That was supposed to be more of a threat than a promise," Jensen reminded him through clenched teeth.

"Harder," Jared demanded, reaching up to brace his hands on the back of his seat. "Fuck me harder."

Jensen leaned over and nipped at Jared's chest with his teeth as he did as asked and fucked him harder. The tight, wet heat of Jared around his dick was driving him mad.

"Hard enough for you, Jare? How bad do you want me to fuck you? How bad you want my cock?" Jensen murmured, voice shredded and breathless.

"So bad. I want you so bad," Jared said, straining against him. "Scares the hell out of me sometimes... how much I need you."

Jensen rolled his hips, both of them moaning at the sensation. He reached up to brush the hair off Jared's sweaty forehead. The interior of the car reeked of sweat, leather, and sex, and Jensen could barely hear the cars on the highway over the rush of his own blood.

Jensen could tell by the flush spreading up and over Jared's chest he was close. He grunted as he started to thrust inside Jared harder, faster, desperate in his need to see the other man fall to pieces for him.

He leaned up and sucked a little on Jared's collarbone, his moist breath hitting Jared's pulse point when he pulled back and, in between panting breaths, managed a gritty, "Come on, Jare... Wanna see you come on my cock..."

"God...your _voice_, Jen," Jared whimpered. "And you wonder why I wanted you to sing to me." He reached down to stroke himself in time with Jensen's thrusts.

Jensen buried his hands in Jared's hair, trying to keep his eyes open to watch as Jared fell apart beneath him.

He leaned up, lips catching on the soft skin of Jared's ear as he started to rasp dirty, filthy commands in his ear. Jared whimpered in response, his hand moving faster and faster as he stroked himself to orgasm.

Jensen hissed when Jared came, Jen's name on his lips, his ass clenching around him like a vice and his come hot and wet bursting against Jensen's lower stomach.

Jensen followed him quickly, emptying himself inside the satiated man beneath him.

When he could move again, he shifted back a bit bringing Jared with him, lifting him up enough so he could get his arms around Jared's back and cling to him. Jensen tilted his head so he could kiss the base of Jared's neck and he inhaled the scent of laundry detergent and Jared's skin.

"I don't know about you, but this is looking to be the best...vacation...ever." He said with a sigh, mouth wide and smiling.

Jared's low laughter shook his body and his voice was full of promise. "And we haven't even made it to the hotel yet."


End file.
